Flame and Shadow
by Baronshadbase
Summary: What will happen when a monster is taken from the clutches of death by all mighty entity of chaos and evil, and gives a true power for such, if unknown, dutiful service to it. Transported to s strange new world will he fall or will he rise and destroy the world in a hurricane of flames and shadow.


Flame and Shadow chapter 1

The soles of my feet stomped against the grey tiles as the guards led me to the execution chamber to be pumped full of whatever the hell was in there, and drift off into the cold embrace of death. If only these spineless fucks still used the electric chair that would a good way to go. Maybe even i would catch on fire. Well at least they can take solace that they ain't putting an innocent man on that table.

My names Hunter Blackwood and i'm one of the most fucked up people you'll ever hear about. Even when I was a teenager I was tall, and i had only grew as the years often told me about how my smile never quite reach my green eyes. I had kept my red hair almost shaved until just getting it all cut off. I started growing facial hair in middle school and had a beard in highschool, i was often mistaken for a guest or senior. But I wasn't some spindly bitch who couldn't throw a punch because i was tall, no I jacked and everyone knew it. When I wasn't bench pressing a few hundred pounds, I was deadlifting even more. I grew up in the streets and alleyways of detroit.

God or whatever the hell is up there really fucked me over. The only thing that good ol' John Blackwood loved more shit booze and hookers was beating the living shit out of me when the bastard could actually stand. So,of course lacking the loving childhood of most kids had, i got pretty ficking pissed when i saw other kids with dads who actually loved them. After having enough of trying to mask my anger, i couldn't take it anymore and i lashed out at another kid. Thing is it was just a few punches and kicks. No I killed that kid, not even eighteen and I was already a murderer. I had beaten him to death with a lead pipe. So in an effort to not get royally fucked i made it look like a mugging gone bad, and took his wallet. But the most fucked up part about was just how much I liked the feeling of crushing his throat with that pipe. Everything I did was filled the thoughts of killing the person in front of me, especially my old man.

It was a in the middle of a thunderstorm at about midnight when I finally killed the bastard. I had heard him talking about lending me to some of friends to "entertain" them for a few hours. As I picked myself up off of the floor I snapped again. I grabbed one of the knives he kept in his room and tackled him to the ground as he was speaking to his friend. All I saw was red as I continued to slam the knife into chest, feeling his blood splash over me. After a while I stopped to look at his corpse. He was covered in blood and it looked like an explosion went off in his chest. I don't know how long i sat there staring at him, but all of the sudden in the blink of an eye the sun was shining through the windows. I quickly ran to my room and packed some clothes into a duffel bag and headed back downstairs. I grabbed some food and put into some more bags and put those into the duffel bag. I put some kitchen knives into the duffel bag and was about to go out the door when i saw the bowie knife again. I picked it up and stared at it. It was a good seven inches long and covered in the dried blood of that bastard. It looked absolutely beautiful, and i couldn't help but think of using it on someone again.

That was when I first heard the sirens and saw the police pull up in the driveway, and a police officer get I panicked and sprinted towards the backdoor. When I burst through it I saw another police officer and did the first thing that came to my mind, I slammed the knife into his throat. I jumped up and looked him in the eyes as he tried to stop the blood from pouring out of his throat. The look of the utter terror of knowing he was going to die in his eyes brought a smile to my that I think finally came to my eyes as well, but i couldn't davor the sight any longer when i heard footsteps quickly approaching. I hopped the backyard fence and sprinted until I could barely walk due to how tired and sore I was. Eventually I settled down in an alleyway and fell asleep leaning against the brick wall.

I snapped to reality as we had finally reached the execution chamber. As the two pricks led me to the table to strapped down onto, I looked over and saw the handful of people that had gathered to watch me finally die. Some members of the victim's families, the doctor, the warden and John? Now that was surprising, I hadn't seen him in a few years. He was one of Dante's top enforcers. I was reminded of the first time I had met Dante.

"Hey you alive kid?" I woke to see a man staring down at me. At the time I had thought he was just another guy, but little did i know that he was Dante Salamanca one of the most ruthless and brutal drug lords in the lower 48 states, and I was sleeping outside one of his compounds. I began to doze off again when he kicked me and asked "who the hell I was". I replied "just some whose killed three people" Apparently that got his interest and next thing I know im a bodyguard for one of his runners. My job was pretty simple keep the runner alive, make sure the customer pays and don't get caught. I had been doing it for a while and me and Joey, the runner, had gotten into a routine. He did the talking and I stood there for intimidation and to persuade them to pay up. I got admit I looked pretty damn scary. Almost seven feet tall, 275 lbs of muscle, scars on my face and hands and a constant scowl on my face. I had also spent some of the cut of the money I got from Dante on a new outfit. Instead of too small hoodies and shorts, I was now wearing a black shirt with a black duster, green camo pants, steel toed boots, fingerless gloves and a black belt. I also wore a few plain rings when I needed to punch someone without breaking their with my brass knuckles. Along with the brass knuckles and the clothes I has also gotten some more knives, but i still used the bowie knife I used to kill my dad and the police officer. After a few years I had risen through the ranks and had come damn close to the top of with Dante as one of his personal enforcers. Over the years I had gotten quite the reputation for myself, sometimes I'd even hear the workers whisper "El Diablo" as I would walk past them. I was known for being a cruel,brutal and sadistic bastard who had a pension for torture and breaking bones. Sometimes they even said I would drink the blood of the people I killed which was why my once white teeth were forever tinted pink. I had done it all when I was in Dante's gang murder, rape, kidnapping, ransom, assault, extortion and pretty much every other crime you could think under in the entire book.

Once again I snapped back to attention as the guards tightened the straps, and prepared to inject me with the chemicals to end my life, the warden asked me if I had any last words. I looked at everyone there finally settling on John's eyes as he gave a small nod. I breathed in and said " You think you're better than me just because your on that side of the glass, but no you're all even worse you hide your true natures while i have given myself to it. I'll see you in hell". The warden scoffed as he gave the signal to begin the procedure. Everything began to feel numb and go dark as all the memories of what I had done going through my mind, and I only had one regret… that they had caught me when I really had only just begun.


End file.
